Cheryl Dewitt Bukater
|family =*Ruth Dewitt Bukater *Rose Dawson *Jack Dawson |hidem= |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job= |house=Gryffindor |loyalty=*Dewitt Bukater family *Toni Topaz *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Gryffindor|adress = |friends =*Toni Topaz *Emilia Milton *Malia Tate *Adam Davenport *Archie Andrews *Alec Tate *Cameron Puckerman *Jesse Bullock |enemies =*Kim Hall *Bella Thorn *Ruth Dewitt Bukater |marital = |sexualpartners = }} Cheryl Mary DeWitt-Bukater is a Pure-blood witch who is sorted in 1991 as a Gryffindor student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Biography Early life Cheryl Blossom was born and raised in London alongside her older sister Rose Dewitt Bukater to her mother Ruth Dewitt Bukater . During her childhood, the Bukater family had an ongoing feud with the Cooper family, and Jason's involvement with the Cooper's oldest daughter Polly only adds fuel to this fire, though the feud later subsided a little after Cheryl's father's death. Cheryl is one of the most popular students at Riverdale High School as well as captain of the River Vixens, a cheerleading squad. She is close friends with Josie McCoy, but she was closer to her brother Jason than anyone else. According to herself, he always protected her. When they were younger, Cheryl always insisted on having a separate birthday despite the fact that she and Jason were twins, until one year he randomly recommended that they combine their birthdays. It wasn't until years later that Cheryl discovered the reason for this, which was that no one would come to her birthday if she held it separately. He protected her, and not just from that one incident, but throughout their entire lives. Hogwarts years Personality and traits Raised in a rich household, it's not fully Cheryl's fault she embraces the typical mean girl/queen bee persona, as she was neglected by her parents during her childhood. She often walks around the school as if it belongs to her, and she won't hesitate to contest anyone who believes differently, thriving off the fear and intimidation she traffics in from her fellow classmates. Cheryl's more notable personality traits typically consist of her being shallow, vain, and conceited. Not to mention she is unquestionably self-absorbed. Cheryl tries to be kind at times, though most of the time, when she is kind, she uses her kindness to use people to her advantage. First and foremost, Cheryl's biggest concern usually falls on her appearance, she's rarely ever thinking about anyone other than herself, though her brother Jason may have been an exception to this. She genuinely loved her brother more than anything. Because Cheryl was raised in a rich household, people may think of her as snobby and arrogant. As such, at times, Cheryl is not as horrid as she would like people to believe. She can be kind, and she does have a softer side, although she hardly ever shows it. Aside from her relationship with her brother, she also appears to have a very close friendship with Josie McCoy. The two girls are seemingly best friends, if not very close. When one calls in a favor, the other won't hesitate to assist their close friend. Physical Appearance Cheryl is a teenager with a slim body shape, around 5'6" tall. One of her most notable features is her long, wavy ginger-red hair that often drapes her left shoulder. She also has dark brown eyes, full lips, and rather pale skin. Undeniably, red lipstick is a signature part of her makeup look. Cheryl also dresses in very fashionable clothing; she typically wears modern, colorful dresses and skirts which show off her slender figure. In particular, Cheryl tends to favor red clothes. Character Description Rich, entitled and never accountable. Cheryl Blossom is a manipulative mean girl who kills with kindness, she recently lost her twin brother in a mysterious accident Category:Hogwarts students Category:Gryffindors Category:Females Category:Only children Category:Wizards Category:Dewitt Bukater Family Category:Gryffindor House Category:Battle of the Houses participants Category:Gryffinclaws Category:Order of the Elementals Category:Pure-bloods Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Gryffindors Sorted in 1991 Category:Bullies Category:LGBT Characters Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:1979 births